hawthornefandomcom-20200213-history
1.3 Yielding
Plot Christina has two major problems this week. One, her daughter Camille is flunking English because she turned in a rap when she was supposed to be writing a Shakespeare essay. Christina forces her to come to the hospital and rewrite in her office. Her other problem is a man named Eddie who is having trouble giving the word to take his elderly mother off of life support, even though she didn't want to be kept alive by machines. Unfortunaely, Dr. Wakefield also needs a bed in ICU so it's up to Christina to convince Eddie to pull the plug. She gives Eddie another 24 hours to come to grips with saying goodbye to his mom and gets the bright idea to transform a supply closet into a room so Wakefield can have the bed. All's well until Eddie's less pleasant sister Esther shows up and makes a stink that her mother being kept alive is expressly against her mother's wishes. Eddie's off the case, Esther is on and she says pull the plug. She goes to a hospital administrator to make a stink, who in turn dresses down Wakefield for letting a nurse lead him around by the nose. They pull the plug but Christina is distraught that Eddie didn't get to say goodbye to his mom like she promised he would be able to. In the ER Kelly is working her second shift and Bobbie is trying to coach the naive rookie nurse to be a pitbull. A woman arrives with a baby in distress. It turns out that the baby has rubbing alcohol in it's urine. Although the mother protests the baby ingested nothing, and is in fact a crazy neat and safety freak, the police haul her away as a precautionary measure since the social worker finds her defensive and a little overwhelmed. As the police take her away she drops her purse. Kelly discovers medicated baby wipes in the purse and deduces that the mother's constant wiping of the baby accounted for the rubbing alcohol-induced seizure, it got in through the skin. The baby is returned to a grateful mother and Bobbie praises Kelly's good detective work. All Ray wants to do is help Candy check expiration dates on bottles in the cozy drug closet but he's thwarted by a lonely, needy older woman patient who keeps asking him to do non-nursing things for her: find movie channels, go to the gift shop. He finally loses his temper with her but by the time he gets around to helping Candy she's already done. She offers to go for a drink with him but when Ray discovers that his patient's son has taken a pass on visiting her he feels badly and decides to stay and keep her company. Meanwhile, Camille makes a break for it out of Christina's office and wanders around the hospital taking video of various patients. She ends up bonding with a kid in the pediatric playroom by playing video games and sharing her sadness over the death of her father. When Camille arrives home, a sad Christina is busy cleaning. She explains about her day and Eddie and Camille sympathizes. Christina tells her she knows all about what Camille did today instead of rewriting her essay. Camille tells her to pipe down and shows her the video she made. It's her "essay" for English class and includes shots of Wakefield consoling Esther, Kelly playing with the baby, and Ray and Dolores watching TV as she voices over with lines from Shakespeare. It turns out she caught Eddie saying goodbye to his mom on camera in a moment when Christina was not around. Christina is touched and she and Camille hug. Cast Guest Star Trivia